Timon and Pumbaa's Quest
by Cinnamon Ribbon
Summary: Timon and Pumbaa are commanded to look for food. But will they be able to find any? Strange, weird ending.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Lion King_

Chapter 1

Simba turned his head over. The hyenas were fighting Scar, and even through he hated him, he couldn't bare see his once adoring uncle to be fought by a pack of hyenas.

Simba heard Scar yelp. Hyenas laughed at him, killed him, and walked back to Simba. "So, Mr. King-of-the-Jungle, what's for dinner?"

"Out!" Yelled Simba. Hyenas yelped and ran far back to the unknown lands. "So..." There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Simba, as the new king, you must find us some food!" Nala told him.

"Oh! Right… Um, Timon, Pumbaa can you find some food?" Simba asked.

"Why us?" Timon asked. Simba shrugged.

"Let's go Timon!" Pumbaa said. Timon gave Simba a death glare.

"I thought we were friends!" Timon cried.

"Timon…" Simba told him. "Find food."

"Okay! Fine! But here is a song I made for you,

_I can see what is happening, _

_And I don't know what to do._

_They are bossing me and here's the bottom line_

_Simba's telling me to shoo_

_The smelly hint of smoke_

_There's no water, food, or limes_

_And I must tell you the real truth_

_I think Simba lost his mind!_

_Can you feel…"_

"Timon!" Yelled the lions.

"Okay! Okay! Fine!" Timon looked at Pumbaa. "Let's go."

Timon and Pumbaa left, and Simba sighed. "It will take a long time to revive this. Okay! Let's go to work!" Simba took his Sharpie Claw Marker and drew a map on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lion King_

Chapter 2

Timon and Pumbaa were on an island. "How did we get to an island?" Asked Pumbaa. Timon shrugged.

"There must be food on this island! Hey! It is a Papaya!" Pumbaa told him. "We should get it!"

"PUMBAA! THAT'S A TERRIBLE, STUPID IDEA! Wait, we should get it!" Timon told Pumbaa. Pumbaa nodded and rammed the papaya tree… with his head.

"Timon! I can't do this by myself!" Pumbaa cried.

"Pumbaa! Shake the papaya down!" Timon cried.

"No! I can't!" Pumbaa yelled.

"Shake them down! Shake them down!" Timon screamed.

"Hey." Timon and Pumbaa turned to see Rafiki, the crazy monkey!

* * *

"Ingonyama nengw' enamabala. Ingonyama nengw' enamabala!" Rafiki sang. 

"What do you want?" Timon asked.

Rafiki laughed. "You idiot, aren't you? You can't get papaya by ramming your head to tree! You must climb up the tall tree, THEN shake the papaya down!"

"Oh." Pumbaa magically climbed up the tall tree and got the papaya.

"Yay!" Timon and Pumbaa cheered as they danced on the white sand.

"Now you are not idiot, at least, you aren't as much of an idiot as you were before. Now, GIMME THE PAPAYA!" Rafiki yelled.

Timon and Pumbaa stopped dancing. "Why?"

"Cause I love papaya! Yes, I do!" Rafiki yelled.

"Oh." Timon and Pumbaa didn't want to give Rafiki the papaya, but Rafiki hit a stick, and it hurt real bad!

* * *

"Timon. I'm hungry!" Pumbaa told him. 

"Fine! I'll get you some food!" Timon told him angrily. They went to a log and lifted it. There was a bunch of bugs. They started arguing about if bugs are better crunchy or slimy. Timon grabbed a bug and smiled.

"A ladybug! My favorite. I shall sing for some dumb reason!

I know that your powers of retention Are very, very small 

_But powerless you are, pay attention_

_Or you will be saddest of all_

_It's clear from your vacant expression_

_The lights are not all on upstairs_

_But even through you are a little bug._

_Even you can't be caught unawar-_

"Too late," Timon said as he ate the bug. Soon Scar came.

* * *

"What are you doing? That is my song! It is copyrighted!" Scar screamed. 

"Um…" Timon stumbled.

"I can't believe you would do this to me!" Scar cried.

"Timon, you made him cry!" Pumbaa whispered.

"So?" Timon asked. Scar looked up.

"How dare you not be considerate to others? You are so mean! I will curse you!" Scar yelled.

"I'm shaking with fear." Timon said sarcastically.

"SCAR-LA-BA-ZAM!" Scar screamed. Then he walked away.

"Um. Okay." Timon mumbled. "What did that do?"

Scar then came back. "You will not like bugs. Instead, you will like… Something else! BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Then he disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Lion King._

Chapter 3

Timon and Pumbaa magically got off island and were walking back to Pride Rock. Pumbaa was wondering about Scar's weird curse.

"I wonder what that something was…"

"I like cheese." Timon said plainly.

"I think it might be an animal…"

"Cheese is good." Timon said plainly.

"I hope it isn't pig!" Pumbaa cried.

"Do you have cheese?" Timon asked.

"Um, no." Pumbaa answered bluntly. "Hey! We are home!"

* * *

They walked back to Pride Rock. Timon and Pumbaa looked to see all the lions drawing on Pride Rock with Sharpie Markers.

"Wow, Simba! These Sharpie Markers work much better then our Sharpie Claws!" Nala told him.

"Look!" Simba's mother, Sarabi yelled. "I made a doggy!"

"AHEM!" Timon mumbled. All the lions looked up.

"Um, we were doing VERY important stuff." Sarafina, Nala's mother assured.

"Yeah." Timon mumbled.

"Oh, yeah. Timon, Pumbaa, I just need to tell you that Rafiki is now the new royal advisor." Simba said.

"What! Why?" Timon and Pumbaa asked.

"Because he brought back more then you." Simba explained, as he pointed to a single papaya.

"But…" Pumbaa started.

"Cheese is from a cow." Timon said plainly.

* * *

"And in honor of Rafiki becoming a royal advisor, he will be able to drink first from the watering hole." Sarabi announced.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"But Mom!" Simba whimpered. "I'm supposed to drink first."

"Shut up. Let's go, Rafiki." Sarabi yelled. Rafiki ran down a tree wearing a weird crown made out of little flowers.

"Um, we were only gone for five minutes, right?" Pumbaa asked Timon.

"Yeah, I think so…" Timon answered.

Suddenly, a herd ran into the Pride Lands. "What are they?" Pumbaa asked.

"Cows!" Timon cheered. "Cows that produce cheese!"

So they all went to the watering hole, expect Timon since he wanted be with the herd of cows.

* * *

"Wow!" Rafiki stated. "I have never have never seen the watering hole for some strange explanation! The watering hole shall be my singing motivation!

_I know that this water hole_

_Is as wet as a warthog's backside._

"YOU!" Scar magically appeared in thin air. "Why is everyone stealing my song?"

"Are you dead?" Everyone asked.

"What kind of question is that? I shall end the story!"

"NOOOOOO!" Everyone screamed.

"SCAR-LA-BA!" Scar sang.

The End

* * *

Yes, I do know it's stupid. Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review. 


End file.
